Beginning
by girl.with.passion
Summary: After a lot of persuasion Sumona had agreed to do Comedy Circus at that time it seemed good idea to her also the fact that her storyline will be ending in her current serial so it was a win-win, until she started shooting for CC. Kapil/Sumona


Hey guys... here, finally after so many requests I have managed to pen down a small K/S OS. Have fun reading!

* * *

 **Beginning::Kapil/Sumona**

It is not strange not to be close with someone you are working with, especially if you are doing just a season of the show. But doing a comedy show is a very terrifying and quite difficult. After a lot of persuasion Sumona had agreed to do Comedy Circus at that time it seemed good idea to her also the fact that her storyline will be ending in her current serial so it was a win-win, until she started shooting for CC.

She was paired up with Kapil Sharma whom she didn't know at all. She had heard about him but didn't really know him. Though the actress became quickly aware of his reputation. How he is very picky about her partners and actors struggle to match up with his comedic timing and wits and the fact he was a big flirt.

To much to Sumona's surprise Kapil wasn't a big flirt as people seem to think in fact he was quite shy much to Sumona's relief. She thought that they will get along but sadly she was wrong. One thing CC team failed to mention to her that her partner has habit of going off the script. Her first act with him was so difficult for Sumona because he managed to get off track at least 3 times in first 5 minutes! It was difficult for her to match up to him but she tried her best. She was surprised when judges gave good comments for the act because Sumona was shaking internally. The Bengali actress knew then this will be a real challenge for her and her comedian partner will not make it easy for her, in fact things were going to get a lot more tough.

Sumona wouldn't hang around after acts she would go or sometimes sit in greenroom alone with her phone. Kapil and Sumona were colleagues, some might come close to saying friends but there was a barrier between them, an invisible wall which was keeping them on toes around each other. Kapil tried to break the barrier but after each act, it was still there and sometimes he felt it was getting stronger. Kapil didn't know what it was or why it was but to him it seemed like Sumona was purposely keeping a wall between them. Kapil had almost decided to give up trying because no matter how they were back stage on stage they were brilliant but he didn't know it was all about to change.

They had just shot for latest episode and now they were in green room tired and sleepy. Sumona was awfully quiet tonight even if they are not close it isn't as quiet as it is now and something about it is making him comfortable. So decides to lighten to mood with his usual comedic ways.

"Itna sannata kyun hai, bhaaiiii?"

He can see her lift her face and look at him directly through the mirror reflection. She is sitting right behind him on sofa while he is sitting in front of dressing table. He maintains an eye contact with her through the mirror with his trademark smirk but it fails as soon he notices sadness surrounding her. She doesn't respond and looks away and while Kapil is debating on what to say next. Sumona beats him to it.

"Aik baat poochon?"

A witty response is about slip off his tongue but as he sees her looking at him through reflection he just simply nods.

"Tumhe kyun lagta hai ke main achi actress nahi? I mean... ke main aik bad actress hon?"

Whatever was going through Kapil's mind dies instantly the words of Sumona registers in his brain. The shock of her words and sincerity in her voice and sadness in her eyes make Kapil freeze on spot. Sumona watches Kapil closely through the mirror and takes in every reaction of his. From curiosity to confusion and finally the shock taking over as he understands her words. She watches him open and close his mouth many times unable to speak.

"K..ya?"

He turns his chair around and look at her directly.

"Matlab?"

"Itna hairaan kyun ho rahe ho jaise koi exa ka question poocha hai. Simple sa sawaal hai jawab dena hai toh do warna rene do."

Sighing she folds her arms and looks at him while Kapil is sitting there seemingly forgot how to form proper sentences. He cannot understand where did she would get this ridiculous idea from.

"Tum.. tumne aise kyun lagta hai ke main.. main aisa sochta hon?"

She scoffs at her partner and his way of trying to be innocent. She cannot believe him that he can sit here and pretend that he doesn't know what she is talking about.

"You are kidding me, right?" Oh the irony of it doesn't get past Kapil Sharma.

"Jis din se maine Comedy Circus join kiya hai tumne na sirf mujhe par puri dunia ke bar bar bataya hai. Har hafte stage par jab tak at least aik comment meri buri acting par nahi hoti act complete nahi hota. Haina? Sab jaante hain ke act Kapil Sharma ki wajah se hi chalta hai, main toh sirf..."

Unable to carry on as tears are leaking from her eyes she tries to control a sob which is about to break from her throat. Every words hits him hard and before he can fully comprehend what is going on his partner is in tears trying to control her emotional breakdown.

"Pata hai main Aishwariya Rai nahi par..."

"Sumona..."

Kapil unable to say anything further moves with his instincts and in a blink of an eye he is on his knees in front of her while he pulls her in a hug. As soon his arms get hold of her the barrier drops and she lets her pain take over her. Even though there is a tiny voice in her head which is confused and angry at him she doesn't fight him.

"I tried.. I tried so hard, Kapil but it hurts... it hurts so damn much."

"Tum pagal ho."

She tries to fight him but he tightens her hold.

"Tum aisa kaise scoh sakti ho? tumne mujhe seriously le liya. Jo khudko serious nahi leta."

He tried to joke but it falls flat she pulls away but doesn't push him away and looks at him throughher tears.

"Tum buri actor nahi ho, tum bohut achi actor ho."

She scoffs at his face which hurts him.

"Sumona jo stage pe hota hai woh sirf mazaq tha. Maine aik pal ke liye bhi aisa nahi socha ke tumhe acting nahi ati. In fact, sachi baat yeh hai ke jis tarhan tum mera saath deti ho stage par, meri timings ko match karti ho aaj tak koi aur partner mere saath aise match nahi kar payi."

"Jhoot mat bolo."

"Main.. main jhoot nahi bolta."

An unexpected laugh escapes through Sumona causing Kapil to smile.

"Main sach keh raha hon. Main pagal banda hon on stage mein kuch bhi bolta rehta hon par mera woh matlab nahi hai. Ab tum dekho yahan sab apne partners ki taang keechte hain toh kya eska matlab ke sabke mann mein aisa hai?"

Sumona ponders over his words, indeed she didn't thought of that. She didn't wanted to admit but Kapil's opinions started to matter her alot.

"Yahan par aisi comedy hi chalti hai. Ab dekho hum log Shruti ko kitna pareshaan karte hain par sirf wahan stage par. Tum na jhalli ho waise hi serious hogayi yeh sab sirf mazaq tha. Maine apne sab partners ke saath stage par aise hi kaam kiya hai, sabke saath aise hi mazaq..."

"Lekin kyun?"

"Arre baba mazaq hai... comedy ko comedy lekar chalo, serious hogi toh show nahi chalega. Sadly, ajkal aisi hi comedy chalti hai."

"Haan... aisi hi comedy chalti hai. Mera kadh chota hai, mere hont bare hai, mujhe acting nahi ati..."

"Arre meri bengali beauty queen..." He mutters under his breath.

"Kya kaha zara phirse kehna?"

Sadness is replaced by mischievous twinkle in here eyes, shaking his head Kapil laughs and repeats.

"Tu meri bengali beauty queen hai. Jaisi hai bohut khubsoorat hai aur acting toh.."

"Toh?"

Kapil makes faces while searching for words and Sumona smacks him on his arm.

"Aur bohut hi achi actress ho, fine actress."

"Pakka?" She looks at him suspiciously.

"Haan pakka, bilkul pakka." He does look genuine.

"Kapil.."

"Sumona, I am sorry. Shayad bohut zayada hogaya tha. Par sachme aisa kuch nahi haimere mann mein."

Sumona believes him and now feels slighlty stupid for having a meltdown over this. Comedy was never forte she knew it'd be a challange but like this... she hadn't imagined. Guess the saying is true _'learn to laugh at yourself'._

"Thanks, Kapil." With this they share another hug and finally that moment was turning point for them. They both had an idea that the journey from here on will be interesting and better as the barrier between them seem to be fading away but they had no idea how far and deep it'll take them.

I hope you all liked it. :) Though, I am bit disappointed with it but oh well...


End file.
